powerstrikefandomcom-20200213-history
Spirit: The Deal (Comic 1)
It was a dark a stormy might in Chicago, Illinois with thunder and lightning lighting up the entire sky. A huge shipment of illegal narcotics were being shipped into Chicago and a elite mercenary group known as the The Red Shadows were supervising then move. The leader of this move was a highly respected and feared commander in the shadows known only by his nickname Black Abyss. He stood in the background in the warehouse as a white man in a black suit with a small group of armed men, and a short mexican male in casual clothing with a large group of armed thugs standing behind him. He then walked up with a bag in hand to the white man who sat behind a table. The Mexican dropped it on the table on opened it showing containers. The white man then said “Open that shit up.” The Mexican then smirked and said “Don't trust me.” The white man then said “I don't trust anybody in this business now open one of those damn boxes.” The Mexican opened one showing 25 serums inside it. The white man then said “How do I know that it’s legit?” The Mexican then said “Try the shit out if you want.” The white man then said “Ron grab a bottle.” One of his armed men walked up and took a bottle and cranked the entire bottle.” He then dropped the bottle on the floor and fell to his knees yelling in pain. His eyes began to glow dark red as he began to rip out of his clothes. He then stood up with his suit torn from his expansion in size. He was now 6’9 and weighed at least 600lbs. The white man then said “Ron how do you feel?” Ron then said “I feel…” He then fell on the floor and stopped breathing. The rest of the white man’s men aimed his guns at the Mexican and his large group. The white man then said “Your full of shit.” The Mexican then said “What are you going to do we out number you shit-head!” The white man then said “Abyss! Take care of these snakes.” Black Abyss then said “About time.” His hands then were covered in dark energy. Just then the door to the warehouse flew off it’s hinges and slammed into the ground. Spirit then walked through the door and said “Tea parties over kids.” The white man then turned in his chair to see who it was and said “Shoot the big bitch!” The Mexican then helped the other group as everyone fired their weapons at her. The bullets bounced off her skin leaving her unscathed. The group then stopped seeing it had no effect. She then said “Now are we giving up or do you want to fight.” The white man then said “Abyss take care of this bitch!” Black Abyss then shot energy at Spirit. Spirit’s feet then moved back an inch but she was still unscathed. Spirit then said “Just when I thought this was going to be easy.” Abyss then said “I’m just getting warmed up.” He then shot a powerful blast at Spirit who out her hands up blocking it. She then began charging at him as he blasted her. He then charged up and shot a blast using all his energy knocking her back onto the floor. Spirit then said “Wow, I actually felt that.” She then got up and and ran up to Abyss and punched him into the ground knocking him out cold. Spirit then said “Anyone else want to fight?” Abyss eyes opened and his body then began to be covered in the dark energy. He then rose to his feet and blast Spirit again knocking her down into the ground. The white man then said “Let’s get the hell out of here!” Everyone then cleared the area with Spirit and Black Abyss being the only ones left in the room. Spirit then pulled out her gun and shot at him with the bullets dissolving from the dark energy around him. Spirit then said “Round 2 then.” Black Abyss then shot another blast at her that she braced herself for. The blast then forced her to move a couple inches with her feet dragging in the concrete. Abyss then yelled in anger and flew at her knocking her threw the warehouse wall. The two then rolled onto the ground outside the warehouse. Spirit then kicked him back, making him flying into ground. As he got up she then lifted a chunk of the ground and threw it at Abyss who blasted it. Spirit then used that as a diversion as she ran up to him and tackled him into the ground and punched with enough force to knock him out. Spirit then said “Thanks for the workout.” Abyss eyes then opened again, but Spirit then slammed her foot into his head knocking him back out. She then stomped on his head a few more times until his energy faded away. Spirit then said “Nice try.” She then pushed down on her comm and said “This is Spirit, I’m taking a super back to HQ.” Sonya Roberts then responded “What about the serums?” Spirit then said “They were duds.” Sonya then said “Take them anyway for study, but what happened to the thugs?” Spirit then said “Got away.” Sonya then said “Alright, well come back to base A.S.A.P.” Spirit then said “Sure thing.” She then put her hand off her comm and picked up Black Abyss and threw him into the back of her truck with the bag of serums. She then drove back to base not knowing that this was only the beginning…(To Be Continued)